This invention relates generally to drawer slides and cabinetry, and more particularly, to access of cabinetry using an electronically actuated latching and locking system, which may have a touch or push activation feature.
Cabinets often include doors or drawers for enclosed storage space for various items. At times control of access to the enclosed storage space may be desired, for example in retail or other environments. The control of access may be desired to limit access to appropriate persons or to determine time when access was made, or both.
Unfortunately, devices providing control of access to the enclosed storage space may present difficulties. The devices may be burdensome to use, may require exceedingly fine exact machining, or may insufficiently control access to the enclosed storage space.